


A jealous Norwegian

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Loving Iceland [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Norway makes Iceland mad, Second chapter is art, Sex, Spankings, and Iceland gets back at him, and sexy time happened, i'll add more later, iceland being tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Tags say what what happenes. But basically Norway makes Iceland mad and Iceland gets back at him and sexy times happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing anything explicit like this. Humans names are used,. Uh tell me if you like this. Is it good? is it bad? IDK. Also I had fun writing this so I might make this a series, just for different Iceland pairings. Just like an entire series of Iceland getting love. Smutty, fluffy, who knows. Anyway enjoy this.

Emil typed angrily as he glared at his boyfriend sitting on the other end of the couch. Who the hell was he to tell him what to do, they may have been dating but Lukas didn’t controle him all. So yes Emil had a right to be angry, his normally calm, _ non possessive _ , boyfriend was being stupid and he was going to show that he had no say in what he did with his friends.

 

Okay so to explain why the Icelandic nation was upset one had to go back a few days before. Emil had taken a flight to Lukas’s house earlier than other nations, mainly to spend time with his boyfriend with out work getting in the way. He knew that it would only be the two of them for a whole week before the meeting, and even during the meeting they would be alone. Berwald and Tino were going to a hotel so they could have their own “alone time” and Emil had convinced Mathias to room with Netherlands for the meeting instead of rooming with them. 

 

Emil had it all planned, a mostly peaceful two weeks just for them. Maybe he would go out and catch up with his friends Leon and Yong Soo but that minus the meeting itself would be all the crazy that would happen. But no, Lukas just had to get jealous and tell him he didn’t want him to go out. That wasn’t going to fly with Emil, Lukas no matter how jealous he got did not get to say what he did. 

 

So that's why Emil was planning to get back, by doing something that will really get him jealous. Emil had texted Leon first, and told him what he wanted to do. Leon of course was on board and was already giving him ideas on what to wear. Like Leon, Yong Soo was happy to help, they had to be careful though because if the other nations knew what they were going to do Emil had no doubt that it would soon reach Lukas. And that just wouldn’t do considering that it was him that Emil was surprising. 

 

Right now Leon was in charge of getting their outfits together, it had to be him because if Emil got them then Lukas would know for sure and Yong Soo simply would forget about them. Yong Soo was in charge of getting the nations to agree to get a drink or two, it was going to be way more they all knew as nations could drink a lot and wouldn’t stop unless distracted. Meanwhile Emil was in charge of finding a place to put the plan in action, a simple but large bar was perfect. It was close to both the meeting place and the hotel that most if not all nations were going to stay in for the week. It had a large platform for dancing that the three could use, Emil knew that it was the perfect place. 

 

Everything was mostly ready, Yong Soo couldn’t really convince the other nations to get a drink unless he was with them so that had to wait but Emil had no doubt that he would be able to do it. Now all there was to do was wait, and maybe tease his boyfriend for a while. 

  
  


The morning of the second to last meeting Emil met up with Leon and Yong Soo. At a cafe for breakfast Leon handed him a bag full of clothes for tonight, probably gave Yong Soo his earlier in the week Emil thought as he checked what was in the bag. Leon gave a small yet smug smirk as Emil smiled, it was perfect and would totally work for tonight.

 

They had chosen tonight because the last day of meetings were usually just a formality, they really only talked about when the next meeting was going to be and where. Nobody really had to be functional as they were all going to be getting on a plane right after anyway, so it wasn’t like it mattered if nations were hungover. They would all sleep it off most likely.

 

Throughout the meeting the Icelander couldn’t help but give his Norwegian boyfriend smug yet teasing looks. Like Emil thought, Yong Soo had managed to get most nations to drink, he even got them to go to the place that Emil had chosen. Emil knew that Lukas was giving him looks back, confused beyond belief. Probably thought something humiliating was going to happen, there wasn’t. What was going to happen though was that Emil was going to get exactly what he wanted. 

 

After the meeting everyone that was going was starting to make their way to the bar. Emil made sure to have a good grip on his boyfriends arm as he made his way to, giving a wink to his friends as he walked out the door, there was no way way he was going to have Lukas slip away and go home. 

 

Lukas gave him a looked, Emil responded with, “We are going out with are family. You do not get to be a hermit tonight.”

 

Which got him another, more suspicious, look which was fine with him. By now it didn’t matter if Lukas knew something was going to happened, they were already on their way and now that Lukas knew that he wanted to go to the bar he wouldn’t slip out. Lukas was like that, if Emil out right said he wanted to go somewhere, a place that Lukas didn’t want to go to, then Lukas would stop trying to get out of going. But if Emil didn’t say he wanted to go, even if it was obvious and they were right in the building, Lukas would try to get out of going. It was just another thing that Emil loved about the older nation, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t use it to get what he wanted. Like getting Lukas inside the bar.

 

Walking into the bar Emil scaned the room to look for Mathias or England, preferably Mathias as he could get the Dane to do what he wanted usually. Spotting the taller nation, Emil hid a grin, and walked over to him ignoring the quiet groan from Lukas. Mathias saw them coming, already there was a couple of bottles near him, and waved them over. Emil nodded to him and made Lukas sit between them as he ordered a few drinks for them, he had a few minutes until he had to get ready and this was more for appearance than anything. 

 

When the drinks came Emil watched as Lukas sip his before setting it down, then he looked around the bar for Leon and Yong Soo. He spotted them in the corner messing with the speakers and a computer, right they were getting the music ready and then they were going to get ready in the back. Leon caught his eye and nodded, that was his cue to make his way to the back, turning to Lukas and Mathias he noticed that his boyfriend’s drink was mostly gone. No doubt when he wasn’t paying attention, still he slipped out of his chair and said he was going to got to the bathroom, Lukas could have his drink. He would just order another one when he got back.

 

\------Line break----

 

Lukas didn’t know why Emil wanted to come to the bar with the rest of the nations, usually he wanted to go back home, or where ever they were stay at, and have a quiet night after meetings. Then again, Emil had been acting different since last week after he had told him that he didn’t want him going out with South Korea and Hong Kong. Lukas didn’t know why but the thought that Emil would being hanging out with the two, when he could be spending it with him, made him jealous. 

 

There was no reason for him to be jealous, he knew that Emil wouldn’t cheat on him and that the two didn’t dare touch him in anyway that wasn’t just friendly. Still it had caused him to pause and make a face, he said words that he knew would make his boyfriend mad.

 

Speaking of boyfriends, he didn’t know where Emil was. He had said earlier that he was going to the bathroom but that was ten to fifteen minutes ago. Could he have gotten delayed? Or was this his revenge for earlier, leave him with a drunk Mathias, there was no way he could leave his brother alone without good cause, and go hang out somewhere else?

 

Lukas shook his head and was about to go look for him, Mathias would be fine by himself as long as Lukas stayed in the same building, when he heard a slurred “Holy shit you boyfriends hot Lu.”

 

Lukas turned to Mathias, to beat him because yes his boyfriend was hot but he was his and not the danes, when he went red. Now Lukas wasn’t shy pre say, he just didn’t like to show his emotions in public nor show off his relationship when with strangers or in public. So to see his boyfriend, up on the bar’s stage wearing a crop-top that looked like his flag with red fishnets under a dark blue skirt, made him blush red. To top it off Emil was wearing black lace up heels that made Lukas weak in the knees.

 

Lukas barely paid attention to the other two nations up on the stage, Emil was his only focus at the moment. So this was what his boyfriend was planning, Lukas wasn’t really surprised. Whenever Emil was mad at him he would do anything to make him jealous, which worked more often than Lukas liked to admit. It was also working now as he could hear above the music that was playing the comments nations were making about his silvered haired nation. The red blush of embarrassment was slowly turning to a red blush of rage. 

 

On stage Emil dropped to the floor and crawled towards him until he was leaning above him and whispering along with the song. Right in his ear, Lukas could feel Emil’s breath as he said, “I’m here for your entertainment.” before suddenly he was gone.

 

Lukas had no doubt that his ears were red, not with the way Mathias was laughing. Poking, jabbing more like it, the Dane in the rib  he turned to Emil just as he threw his head back showing off his long, biteable, neck. On stage the taller of the other two nations, was that South Korea or Hong Kong Lukas didn’t care, walked right behind Emil and pull him back against his chest. 

 

Lukas could feel all the rage, and jealousy, that built up calm dangerously. Emil had looked him right in the eyes as he was pulled back, eyes that were locked on him right now. Lukas knew that this was all just a dance, this was to make him jealous, but damn if that doesn’t stop him from wanting to show Emil that only he was aloud to touch him like that. 

 

Lukas didn’t pay attention to the other nations as the music ended, just on Emil as he walked over. Eyes dark with lust and mischief stared at him as he grabbed onto the silver haired nations hips and brought him into a kiss. Slender hands crawled up his neck before stopping and playing with the back of his head. Lukas growled and tightened his grip before standing up.

 

Lukas wasn’t that much taller than Emil, just two inches or so, but that didn’t matter as he dragged him outside and into an ally way. Lukas wasn’t going to do anything there but it was a better to use his magic to get home out here then inside with the other nations. 

 

The minute they were in the bed room Lukas had Emil up against the wall. One hand rubbing up the shorter nations thigh and the other pulling at his hair, Lukas kisses Emil roughly. Emil gave in rather quickly, not putting up a fight as Lukas asked for permission into his mouth with his tongue. Pulling away Lukas maked his way down Emil’s throat, biting and sucking before going back up. 

 

He bit right below Emils ear, listened as he gasps and moans, before whispering, “You little minx. Dressing up like that in front of all the others. Just to get me jealous.”

 

Emil brought his legs up around his waist and throws his head back. Moaning he asked, “Did it work?”

 

Lukas growled again as he moved his hands under Emil’s ass to support him, before moving to the bed. He droped him, watching as he bounced a little before raising an eyebrow. “I think we both know the answer to that.”

 

Emil laughed, it was breathless and a little more high pitched than normal, even as he spreaded his legs open. Emil tried to look innocent, they both know he wasn’t, as he looked up. “Mmmm, was it wrong of me to wear this where the others can see?”

 

Lukas ignored the question, Emil didn’t expect him to answer, as he snapped his fingers. Soft, silk ribbon appeared in his hands and Lukas stared down at Emil.

 

“Hands love.”

 

Emil’s eyes lighted up in excitement before presenting his hands to Lukas. Gently Lukas tied the ribbon around the pale hands before securing them to the headboard, no matter how jealous he could become Lukas would never hurt his beloved. Emil pulled at the ribbon to test it before giving Lukas a smile. Soft where the others were teasing but still conveying his thoughts.

 

Lukas smiled back before leaning down to kiss him again, only breaking apart to make his way down. Laying gentle kisses on where he had previously bitten him, and sucking hard on the space he didn’t. Above him Emil moaned and his legs tried to wrap around him again, Lukas backed off for a moment to look at him.

 

“Do I need to tie your legs down too?”

 

Emil shook his head with a pout.

 

“Good.” Lukas said before continuing his way down. He stopped just where the skirt started. He hadn’t really taken a good look at it earlier, he had been too busy admiring Emil’s legs and trying to not jump Emil while he was on stage, but now he could see that the blue matched the blue of his flag. Shaking his head he kissed around the edge before going lower to Emil’s inner thigh. 

 

Lukas let his hands go up the fishnet clad legs until they reached where they ended. He brought the fish-nets down, letting them stop just above Emil’s knees before bringing the underwear down too. He grinned down at his boyfriend, Emil was mostly silent and pouting at him. Emil wanted him to go faster but after all the teasing that Lukas had gone through he was going to go as slow as he wanted.

 

The skirt still covered Emil but that was fine, Lukas wanted him to be wearing it when he finally was in him. Lukas turned and snapped his fingers twice, once to open up one of the draws of the night stand and another for lube to float to him. He lifted Emil’s legs and folded them to his chest before grabbing the lube. Spreading some of it on his fingers he spreaded Emil’s cheeks and rubbed at his hole. 

 

Above him Emil wined and tried to move down on his fingers, Lukas took them away, just staying on the outside. Never going in, only teasing. 

 

“Luukkaaasssss!”

 

“Mmmm.” Lukas gave a teasing hum in response before sliding a finger in. Emil gasped and arched his back before trying to moved down on his finger more. Lukas let him try, it wasn’t like he could get anymore in unless Lukas put his other fingers in. Wiggling his finger around he watched as Emil’s face went from hopeful to dissatisfied, clearly wanting more. 

 

Lukas slowly moved his finger out and back in, keeping it at a pace that he knew was torture to Emil. He teased Emil’s hole with the prospect of another finger but never gave it to him fully. Lukas thought about what else he could do to Emil, he had some toys that were just smaller than him that he could use. There was also the fact that Emil liked to be spanked so he could always put him over his knee. Thinking that Emil should also have a little say in what he would do to him he turned to Emil.

 

“Hmmm, what to do to you. I have some toys that we haven’t used in a while. Would you like that? Having a vibrator right on your sweet spot, maybe I can put on a cock ring so you can’t cum until I say so? Would you like that? To have me controle when you cum?”

 

Emil whining turned into moaning. Lukas grinned as he put his second finger in. “Or would you like me to spank you? After all, you did make me very jealous and you know that that is a bad thing to do. Should you be punished? Do you want to be punished?”

 

Lukas curved his fingers, rubbing at Emil’s walls as he moaned. He waited for Emil to answer him as he scissored him. When Emil finally got his whining and moaning down so he could talk he looked up at Lukas.

 

“Mmmmm, Lukas. I’m sorry for making you jealous. I’ve been bad. So very bad. I think I need to be punished.”

 

Emill wiggled his ass as if to tempt him, but Lukas knew that he was going to do it already. Since he was too lazy to untie the ribbon himself he snapped his fingers as he took the ones in Emil’s ass out. He sat on the end of the bed and patted his lap. 

 

“Lay across here.”

 

Emil was eager as he crawled over his lap, wiggling his ass in the air before laying down. Lukas couldn’t help but admire his boyfriends ass, it was cute and bubbly and jiggled so good when ever he spanked it. Speaking of spanking, Lukas raised his hand up and brought it down. 

 

Emil moaned and whined, Lukas did it it again and again until Emil’s ass was a bright cherry red. He could feel Emil’s cock leaking on his pants and though he was tempted to continue, Emil wanted him to continue if the way his cocked leaked was anything to go by, Lukas fingered that getting spanked twenty times was enough for now. 

 

Instead Lukas lifted Emil and laid him down on the bed and tied him to it again, though this time he was on his hands and knees. Lukas walked around the bed until he was facing Emil’s ass, taking off his clothes as he did. He rubbed the red cheeks, listen to the moans and whines for him to hurry up. Lukas spreaded Emil's ass and looked at his hole, he couldn’t help but feel smug as he knows that he is the only one aloud to see it. 

 

Shaking his head he grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers again, this time instead of starting at one he starts at two, shoving them right in without warning. Emil moaned under his and jerked against his bonds. 

 

“Lukas please.”

 

He pretended not to hear him as he slowly pushed in and out of Emil, soon however he added a third finger. Going a little fast he spread his fingers as far as he could, before pushing in and out. Emil tried to push back, get more, it was just fast enough to be a tease but nothing more and Emil wanted more. 

 

“Lukas please. More, give me more.”

 

Lukas smiled, “More of what Emil? You got to use your words for me baby.”

 

Emil growled, he knew that this was payback for earlier, but he also knew how to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted for Lukas to shove his dick into him hard and fast. 

 

“Lukas, please. I want more of you, shove your cock right into me. Please.”

 

Lukas smirked even as his ears turned red. He loved it when Emil go like this, he loved that he was the one that made him like this.

 

“Ooh? And how much do you want my cock? Do you want to ride me? Show how much your sorry for earlier? Or do you want me pound you into the bed? Fill you up with my cum, mark you as mine so that everyone can see that you belong to me.”

 

Lukas’s hand trialed up Emil’s back as he spoke until he grabbed onto Emil’s hair and pulled his head back. Leaning down he whispered in the silver haired nations ear, “Is that what you want, Emil? To have my thick cock in you, filling you up? Make you scream my name so loud that my neighbors hear you? Do you want my neighbors to hear you, listen as beg me to fill you up like a whore?”

 

Emil moaned as Lukas talked, eyes were dark with lust as he arched his back. Lukas let go of Emil’s hair and sat up, fingers still in Emil’s ass. He tilts his head as if in thought, “But that's what you are isn’t? Just a little whore that gets off on being talked down to. That likes it when touched and hurt. You like me having you tied like this. Where I can do anything to you. Where I could just leave you like this, put a cock ring on you and put a toy or two in ya.”

 

Lukas laughed, “I bet you would like that. Mmmmm I would like to watched you beg me to fuck you. The toys wouldn’t be enough for you I bet. You want something real don’t you. Well tell me what you want.”

 

Emil panted before turning his head, looking up at Lukas as much as he can he says, “I want you to fill me with you thick cock. Make me scream so the neighbors can hear me.”

 

Lukas takes his fingers out of Emil’s ass, he puts lube on his cock and lines it up. Stopping just before entering he says, “Beg for it.”

 

Emil puts his head down on the sheets before taking in a deep breath. “Please, please, please, please Lukas. Fuck with your fat cock. Slam it into me hard so hard that i wont be able to walk. I want you to fill me up, make me fat with your cum. Make me your whore, make everyone know that I belong to you. That I’m yours. That I’m-”

 

Lukas cuts Emil off and slammed into him. Emil gasps and moans, before they turn louder and into high pitch yells. Lukas pounds into him until he snaps his fingers, lets the ribbon untie itself and flips them over. Emil now on his lap, Lukas picks him up by the hips and slams Emil down onto him. Emil brought his arms up and wrap them around Lukas’s neck as much as he can, his back is arched in pleasure and had Lukas actually had neighbors they would have heard him. 

 

As it was only Lukas could hear him scream out his pleasure. Lukas snaked a hand to the front of Emil, he grabbed and stroked Emil’s cock, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he did. It wasn’t long before Emil came, and soon after Lukas too. The couple laid back down onto the bed, spent and wanting to sleep.

 

Lukas looked down at his boyfriend, love in his eyes even as tried to get his breath back. Emil curls up on top of Lukas, he rubbed his head against Lukas’s chest before his breath evened out a little. Lukas’s huffed and rubbed his head before sitting up, bring Emil with him. Emil whined, tired and not wanting to get up, but Lukas ignored it. 

 

Picking up his boyfriend he walked out of the room, not caring that they were naked or at least half naked, and into a large bathroom. Setting Emil down out the toilet he turned and stared to fill the bath with warm water, grabbing the bubble bath that he keeps just for nights like this he porse some in and watches as the bubbles form. Emil got rid of the silk ribbon before wrapping his arms around Lukas’s waist and pulling him back, using Lukas as a pillow. Lukas lets him, resting his hands on Emils arm as he waits. 

 

When the water fills, he detached himself from his boyfriend and turned the water off. Going back to Emil, Lukas undressed him before picking him up and putting him in the bath before getting in right behind him. Lukas relaxed, making sure that Emil wasn’t going to drown and letting the warm water take away the aches that came with what they did, before cleaning them up. He washes Emil’s hair and then his body before Emil, still sleepy but awake enough to help him, does the same. Lukas drains the water before turning on the shower to get rid of the excess soap on their bodies, he cleans his own body and hair before bending down and cleaning Emil’s. 

 

Finally turning of the water for good, he steps out and grabs a towel for himself and another one for Emil. He wraps it around his waist before putting a towel around Emil’s head and waist. He doesn’t bother turning off the bathroom light as he walks out and into his own bedroom, the one from before was just one that they used for nights like this. He sets Emil down on the bed and get changed before grabbing clothes for Emil. Coming back for Emil, he huffs a laugh. Emil had curled up and fallen asleep, shaking his head he puts on a pair of boxers and then puts one of his tee-shirts on Emil. He covers him up before going down stairs to make them food, something simple so Emil doesn’t choke on it in his sleepy daze.

 

Lukas ended up making some toast with some jam and butter and as he brought it up he hoped that would be enough until breakfast. He wakes Emil up and makes him eat at least half of it before letting him sleep again, Lukas eat what Emil didn’t before putting the plate aside. He covers them both up with the covers and curls around his love, closing his eyes sleep comes almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the art that I made. I hope it appears. Anyway Iceland looks super pissed of or something so let's just say that this is after he got changed and he was waiting for HK and SK.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I made art and will post it as soon as I figure out how. Besides that the next day as everyone is trying to convince England that no trying to use you magic on the sun will not work and will be bad, Norway shows up carying Iceland. Both are totally in pajama clothes as they probably rolled out of bed fithteen minutes before.


End file.
